Easter Fun
by Avenger 22
Summary: Follow all of your favorite Legionnaires as they celebrate Easter. Please read, rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

Easter Fun

" So when do Ebony and I get to come over and hunt easter eggs" exclaimed an excited Ayla.

" Not until tomorrow " responded a tired Garth.

" Aww" she complained.

"See you tomorrow Ayla" he the communication went blank.

" She's excited" I said leaning against the doorway.

" Who can blame her" he answered we left the room and locked the door.

" All the snacks are ready for tomorrow " called Timber Wolf from the kitchen.

"The whole place is decorated" called Phantom Girl from down the hall.

"We're set then "said Brainy. Then we all went to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat.

Seven o' clock Easter day

AS soon as Ayla got in the door she raced toward Garth's room running as fast as she could leaving Ebony to shake her looking embarrassed. Then she jumped and landed smack on Garth and woke him up. After that the doorbell rang and Gim,Mysa,Nura,Reep,Val,Pol and Jancel were at the door.

"Right on time" I commented opening the door and letting them in. Then after a couple minutes of mingling Brainy rounded we up and we followed him to the party room. After a quick view of the rules we hunted eggs like crazy.

After the Egg Hunt

"And the winner of this year's Annual Easter Egg hunt is Lightning Lad" announced Brainy. Garth blushed and Saturn Girl beamed. Then we turned the music up and danced to our hearts content.

After the Party

"That was the most fun I've ever had "exclaimed an ecstatic Ebony Dent.

"Ditto" I answered. Just then when Garth thought that I wasn't looking he attacked me. We wrestled until I saw Ebony walk very lonely down the hall. Then I caught up with her and we walked side by side baskets and tummies full with candy. Just when we heard my parents pull in the lot we both raced knowing who would get there first.


	2. Chapter 2

Girls Night Out

"We're going out," Saturn Girl said to a bored Bunny and Dawn who were just getting started on the night shift along with Lorunou. Imra, Tinya, Salu and Kelly were going out tonight," Are you sure you girls don't need anything?" She asked them.

"We'll be fine, have a good time" Bunny said reassuringly waving her away just as Dawn had gotten back and the Nal sisters had just showed up. Then all of the girls headed out. Kelly wearing a periwinkle t-shirt with jean capries and periwinkle tennis shoes, Tinya sported a white top, black wash jeans and white tennis shoes, while both the Nal sisters wore a white top, jeans and tennis shoes with purses. Imra wore a pink top, with white jeans, pink tennis shoes and a purse. Everyone had a purse. Then they all flew out into the night.

"I say we eat first I'm starving" Salu said as her stomach made a noise. Then all stopped at a New MacDonald's. Then they all headed off in different directions. Salu and Imra went in one direction, the Nals' in another and the Wazzo's in another.

"Hey what do you think about this top?" Kelly asked her cousin Tinya and put it up to where she could see it. It was a flowery white tank top with light pink flowers around it and the vines reached down to the bottom of the shirt. Then Tinya looked up and nodded. Kelly added it to her pile and Tinya held up a shirt. It was a black tank top and she held it up to her shirt.

"Definitely" Kelly said and Tinya added it to her pile. Then she and her cousin moved their heads. Then they shook it off and continued to shop. In the shadows Iron Rose, Empress and Esper were hiding and talking with each other. In New JC Penny's Salu and Imra were looking for clothes. Salu held up a shirt and Imra nodded in disagreement. Then she put it back as soon as a metal thing almost hit them. Meanwhile The Nal sisters were shopping and having a good time when they saw a green light shoot right in front of them. They went quickly into the bathroom and changed into their outfits. Then they began to fight her. Meanwhile Tinya and Kelly had already changed into their outfits and were already fighting Iron Rose. Kelly got out her ray gun and began to change it into something. Then she hit Iron Rose with it. It had changed into a mace and started hitting her with it. Iron Rose laughed as she landed a kick to Kelly and she fell on the ground. Then Tinya turned phantom and smacked her in the stomach. Then Iron Rose tried to hit her but Kelly hit her in the head with her mace again. Then Iron Rose fell back while Tinya stood in front of Kelly. Meanwhile Imra was trying to distract herself while Salu called for help. Just then the Nals appeared with the Empress and the Eye of Ekron following them. The Eye shot at Nura and she hit it back getting shocked and falling back clutching the hand that had hit it. Then Mysa did a spell and Empress fell down while Nura, still clutching her pained hand saw a mace being thrown at Empress and looked up. She saw Kelly and Tinya joining the fight. Then she got back up and punched Esper while she was trying to concentrate on Imra. Kelly went for Esper and squeezed her together. Esper cried out in pain and Kelly let go. Then Nura went for Empress again.

"Honestly why do we always get cornered?" Nura asked just before she round house kicked Empress. Then Mysa did an incantation and the Empress was totally still and just then they took her to Talkron-Galtos. Then Kelly gained up on Esper and threw her mace at her. Then Esper cringed in pain and clung to her arm where she had gotten hit. Then she was taken to Talkron-Galtos. Iron Rose was the only one standing and she surrendered. Afterwards they all headed home after the long night. It was nine thirty and they were all tired. When they walked in they saw Lorunou, who was leaning her feet on the table and Bunny, who was drinking something and Dawn who zoomed out of the room as soon as they entered.

"She's been complaining for a half hour" Bunny said as they entered the room," Are you guys alright?" She asked the tired Legionnaires.

"Just peachy" Kelly said and they all turned out the lights and went to bed.


End file.
